The Tigers Bite
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: The relationship between people can always be complicated. Who says Caius and Jaspers relationship will be any different? When Marcus believes Jasper to be Caius' true mate, the ruthless king sends out a group to retrieve the emotion controlling vampire. As they try to find out what the status of their relationship is, what problems will be caused? Are they meant to be together?
1. Chapter 1

(( Hey Guys Myself and Saffron [whuteva_kitteisbackk] are writing this story together at school because we adore them. That and the rest off our friends look at us to say we are weird But hey ho.  
Saffron: ._. im getting some research done here Mainly yaoi xDD))

Warning This Is BL (Boys Love) or Yaoi (Gays) Boy on Boy Cause we are cool like that Motherfudgers. If you don't like don't read.

* * *

Yaoi Love

I sat on my throne as Aro greeted our guests. Half of the Cullen family have visited, giving us the chance to check on Renesmee's growth. The girl truly has grown, now she is the size of a large ten year old. Her hair fell to her waist in bouncing curls as she smiled shyly.

"Where is Edward and Jasper?" Aro asks, smiling kindly.

"They went on a long hunting trip, that's why we're visiting now. We know they can sometimes be trouble" Alice replies, her bell-like chuckle filling the room.

"Oh yes. Young men can be so protective" Aro agrees. "Young Alice, I have some people I'd like you to meet; I suspect you'll get on well with them. Saffron, Molly, come here girls."

I watch as the two newest members of the Volturi guard walk forward. We had found the sisters a few weeks ago,they were hunting just outside of Italy and they were brought here for execution. Once Aro knew of their gifts though, they were allowed to live as long as they were part of the guard.

Saffron's the eldest, turned at twenty-one. Her strawberry blonde hair falling in curls to just below her breasts. She wore half her hair up, tied in a black hair bundle. Her skin is like paper, pale even for a vampire which made her blood red eyes stand out even more. Her face was thin, showing high cheek-bones. Her size is shown through her figure, tall and stick thin.

Molly, at nineteen, is her younger sister but looks far different. Her hair is dark brown, hanging to the bottom of her ribcage in loose waves. She wore is down, held out of her face by two simple black clips. Her skin is pale but not like her sisters. Her carries a bit of weight but she wasn't at all chubby. She stands to her sisters shoulder, obviously not inheriting the Same genes.

"Alice, this is Saffron and her sister Molly" Aro introduces, taking the sisters hands.

"Hello" Alice nodded.

"Saffron enjoys interior designing and Molly enjoys shopping" Aro informs her. "I thought the girls could look after you during your stay."

"That would be lovely" she smiles. She points over her shoulder, smiling shyly. "Would you mind if we get acquainted?"

"Of course not" Aro smiles before looking pointedly at Molly and Saffron. "No doors and no humans."

"Yes, master" they say at once before leaving the room with Alice.

"What is that you have, Renesmee?" Aro questions, looking at the girls hands.

"It a camera, with pictures of my friends and I" she tells him, lifting up the pink object. "Would you like to see them?"

"I would" he walked back to his throne, Renesmee beside him.

Aro sat down, Renesmee sitting at his feet. His finger glided across the screen, going through the different pictures. He shows me the occasional picture, mostly of the wolves who I still dislike. Then he showed me a picture, a picture of a silver wolf and a blonde male vampire. If my dead heart could, it would have fluttered.

He is tall,very near the same height as the shape-shifter. He is well build, muscles lining his body but not hugely large. His skin was pulled over high cheekbones which shone lightly in the fading evening light. His blonde hair is similar to mine, hanging to his shoulders in light waves. His eyes are of honey, beautiful with a hint of mystery. His lips were a rosy red, plush and worthy of a kiss. His clothes clung to him,showing off the proud muscles.

"Caius?" Marcus asks, his voice dry and clingy.

"I am fine" I respond, looking away from the camera screen; a new feeling pulsing through my body.

Marcus touches Aro's hand and after a second, Aro addresses the child. "It is late, perhaps you would like to retire to bed?"

"Yes, Aro" she nods politely.

"Jane, show the Cullens to their rooms" he ordered, giving the camera back to the girl.

Jane heads heads to the door with Carlisle, Isabella, Renesmee and Jacob following her. We sit in silence for a few minutes, waiting to make sure the Cullens and their pet were far away enough that they couldn't hear us. Aro held a hand to me, the other to Marcus; a silent request. I place my hand in his, allowing him to read every thought I have ever had.

"Ah, young Jasper Hale" Aro starts, dropping my hand but keeping Marcus'.

"Mm" Marcus comments, still seeming to be in a daze.

"What about him?" I ask, keeping a mask of indifference on my face.

"Marcus has some interesting knowledge about him" Aro's smile seeming sly.

"And what concern is this of mine?" I question.

"You have feelings for him, they are new but they are true. And, dear brother, those feelings will grow" Marcus informed me. "I believe _him _to be your true mate, not Athena."

"How dare you, I love Athena; she is my wife!" I shout, standing from my chair to point at him.

"I saw it through your thoughts Caius and Marcus saw due to his gift" Aro replies calmly. "We both know that your investing heart warmed at that photograph."

"I am married Aro" I spat through my teeth. "Even if I did have a heart for him, what could I do?"

"Ask Jane, Demetri, Saffron and Molly to bring him here" Aro suggests. "Then you can get to know him, get to know if your feelings are true. This, of course, would have to be done while while the Cullens are traveling home."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Tha-"

"Give it some thought, Caius" Marcus interrupts. "If he is your true mate, which I do believe he is, he would make you very happy."

I don't reply, just turn my back and leave the room. I storm the hallways as I head to my wing of the castle. I enter my library, taking a seat near the fireplace. I notice Saffron, standing quietly at the window. Should I take the risk? Bring this vampire into my home? There would be no harm if Marcus and Aro were wrong...

"Saffron, I need you to do something for me" I say, beckoning the young vampire forward.

Please Review And Follow Us :3


	2. Chapter 2

**(( Hey Guyss Hope Chu like this one. ehehehe i worked very hard on this :3 saffrons no help But i love her. **  
**saffy- Nah i loves you too xL **

**Molly- So Please review if you want more :3**

**Warning This Is BL (Boys Love) or Yaoi (Gays) Boy on Boy Cause we are cool like that Motherfudgers. If you don't like don't read!**

**Molly - also don't forget to favourtie us and follow us so you know when we update. hopefully, saffy with get off her lazy ass and start helping with the chapters soon. i had to do the pass two myself - biiiitch! But yeah, she meant to be doing the naughty stuff so... maybe there is one of those chapters in the near future... I don't know, I'll have to talk to her! if you have any questions, just ask in a review and we'll answer them in our next chapter :) **

_**Saffron's POV**_

After hearing Caius' request, I found myself walking to Aro's part of the castle to find the other members of the guard. I lightly jogged up the stairs, took a right turn, walked for a while and then stopped at the third door on the left. I knock on the heavy wooden doors, turning the old handle to open the door.

At first I see my sister, standing near the far wall with Alec; no doubt flirting. As I watch, she shook her hair out flirtatiously which stole a smile from him. Jane sat at the grand piano, her small fingers dancing across the keys. Demetri... Demetri sat on the sofa by the fire place, on the left of the door, looking as dreamy as ever. I watch as he flicks a page in his book, eyes scanning the writing eagerly.

Upon hearing my arrival, Jane looks up; fingers becoming motionless. "Aro isn't here."

"I know, I came to speak to you" I inform her, taking a step closer. "Also to speak to my sister and Demetri."

"I'll leave you all to talk" Alec smiles, running a hand down Molly's arm before leaving the room.

"What is it, Saffron?" Molly asks, moving closer to Jane.

"Caius wants us to collect Jasper Hale, from the Olympic Coven. He said we are to do it while the Cullens are travelling home" I explain. "I thought we should go at around five o'clock tonight, right in the middle of their flight."

"Yes, that would be the right time" Jane agrees. "Its one A.M now so we have sixteen hours. We'll make a plan of action now, which should take around two hours. Then get ready, we'll have four hours for that. For the nine hours after we shall act normally, we'll go around our daily duties. We'll all meet in the underground garden at the sixteenth hour."

"Yes, Jane" we all murmurer, bowing our heads slightly at the vampire with the most authority.

"Now, lets plan this" Jane walks to the couch, taking a seat besides Demetri.

Five minutes...

Four minutes...

Three minutes...

Two minutes...

One minute...

Thirty seconds...

Ten seconds...

Eight seconds...

Three seconds...

Two seconds...

One second...

Jane walks into the garden, on time exactly. I notice her twin, Alec, walking along behind her. She must have spoken to Caius. Alec may not be my most favourite of vampires, but his gift was bloody well useful. As we stand in the circle, I notice his hand brushes Molly's ever so slightly. Ugh, what has she offered him now?! Slut.

My eyes meet with Demetri and he smiles at me, sending a little wink my way. I give his a small smile back before turning to look at Jane once again. She stands quietly, her face barely visible under the black hood. Flowing her lead, we all lift our hoods over our heads, hiding our beautiful faces. She nods at Molly, a silent approval.

I watch my sister lift her hand, her palm out towards the middle of the circle. The air in the middle of the circle shimmers slightly, seeming wavy and unfocused. A door frame appears, no door to block entry. On the other side I see rich green and brown trees, glowing green bushes and rotten mud. Jane takes the first step forward, stepping through the doorway. Alec follows and then Demetri, meaning my turn has arrived. I step through the door frame, feeling a rush of air swarm around me as I'm moved to somewhere else. It lasts not even a millisecond and I'm standing on the forest floor. After stepping through, Molly waves her hand; dismissing the portal she had created.

We hear whispered voices as we walk through the trees before we find the vampires. I immediately recognise the one Caius wants us to bring back, Jasper. He stands with another member of his coven, Emmett who I had seen in a photograph. Two other vampires were with them, neither belonging to their coven. The four pairs of eyes lock on us as we move forward, our black clocks gliding across the rotten earth.

"Hello Jasper" Jane says, pulling her hood down.

"Jane" he greets, nodding at the rest of us.

"Your presence is requested at Volterra" Jane informs him, eyes locked with his.

"Why?" Jasper asks, suspicion clouding his voice.

"I'm not at liberty to say" Jane replies, seeming as calm as ever.

"Then I'm not going" Jasper says through his teeth.

"Saffron" Jane says lightly, an instruction in just my name.

I hold my hand out, palm pointed to the sky. The skin of my palm began to feel tight, pulling in different directions as I watch it. As my eyes focus on my hand, tiny purple butterfly appears; looking like a very detailed tattoo. Slowly, the butterfly starts pushing at my skin; begging to be released. It breaks through the skin, fluttering its wing delicately before being swarmed by many more of its kind. I look at my creations, know as _Tease_, smiling as I watch them busy around. Then I throw my hand out, pointing at the small female who's face is mirrored in shock. She screams as the Tease surround her, pulling at her. Her screams continue for a minute before she is silent. Another minute passes and the Tease come back to me, revealing nothing. They consumed her. One by one they turn on each other, eating each other unmercifully. The lone survivor glide back to me, sinking back into my palm and leaving itself as a small purple tattoo.

"So, your little friend was devoured... how many more will have to die because of you?" Jane asks, raising a perfect eyebrow. "I'm sure we could find more people."

"You didn't have to kill her!" Emmett spat, hatred written all over his face.

I lift my hand, palm up again.

"Do it, _Saffron_" he sneers. "Kill another innocent."

"Oh, you think that was her first?" Jane chuckles. "She's worse than me. Even when she was human she was a ruthless killer...at times. What was your method, Saffron?"

"Feeding people alive to piranha's, it was a joy to watch" I reply, revealing a small smile.

"I still hear their screams" Molly sighs, shaking her head slightly.

"Well I see where your gift comes from" Jasper growls. "I'll go, but only to stop you."

"Great! Molly, do us the honours" Jane shone a mean smile. As the portal opened and Jane steps through, she turns to me. "Kill the other one, leave Emmett to send the message."

"No!" Jasper shouts, making a grab for me only to be brought down by Demetri.

As Demetri, Molly and Alec take the struggling Jasper through the portal, I turn to look at the other vampires. I lift my hand, the Tease coming out in full force again. I whisper for them to be quick before directing them in the young males direction. His screams are louder than the females were and I revel at the feel of them pulsing through me. When the Tease was back in my hand, I turned to the lone vampire Emmett.

"Jasper is to stay with the Volturi now, you are no longer required to watch over him" I inform him, turning to leave.

"What! Why are you taking my brother!" his voice booms behind me.

"He is no longer a concern of your or your covens. I suggest you tell them that right away" I say, stepping through the portal.

As soon as I am back in the garden, the portal closes. I look at Demetri who is holding a limp Jasper in his arms; a result of Alec using his gift. Jane leads us out of the garden, up the stairs and down the corridor; heading to Caius' wing. We put Jasper in a spare room, leaving two guards outside his door. I receive a small 'well done' hug from Jane before being instructed to tell Master Caius of Jasper's arrival. Using my vampire speed I head to his quarters, knocking on the door lightly.

"Enter" a voice commands and I instantly find myself pushing the door open.

Keeping my head bowed, I enter the room. "Jasper Hale has arrived, Master."

"Where is he?" Caius asks, standing up from his seat by the window.

"He is in Room one hundred and eight. Alec had to restrain him, he fought after we killed two lone vampires" I tell him, still keeping my head lowered.

"Good, go now" he dismisses me.

"Yes, Master" I bow slightly before leaving the room, shutting the door behind me.

I head back to my own room, room one hundred and forty-seven. I enter the room quietly, shutting the door quietly behind me.

**Favourite us...you know you want to ;) ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Check out our other stories as well. Dont't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review this one though!**

**molly: hey guys sorry it's later saffrons been "busy" and annoying me. so i was annoying her :3 **  
**saffron: i have to get in the mood molly :l naughty girl well i guess we are at a level pegging.**

**saffron: OH THE SASS**

_**Jaspers POV**_

I don't know how long I was senseless because of Alec, it could have been minutes or even hours. Slowly though, I started to feel again. I felt something soft against my back, something I'm sure would have brought a human comfort. I couldn't yet move though, the feeling of moving was long dragged from my body.

They next was hearing. At first, I heard only a buzzing of voices; unable to focus on the words being spoken. Slowly, as I waited, the words started to separate and I was able to understand them. I recognised Caius' voice, he spoke to another person firmly; his voice full of authority. The other person replies, a soft female voice. I recognised that one too, from the forest. They had called her Molly, hadn't they? She wasn't to be near me alone, Caius didn't want me forcing her to create a portal out of Volterra. I heard footsteps walking away, I suspected them to be hers and Caius began speaking to others. After an exchange of words, I heard the door to the room I was in be opened and I heard three pairs of feet enter.

By this time, my eyes had began to flutter; struggling to open. My fingers twitch by my side and I fight to fight of the stillness brought by Alec's gift. I really do hate that vampire. If Bella were here and could shield my mind, he would be dead in seconds; if not milliseconds. After about thirty-nine seconds, my eyes finally opened and I was looking at a dusty-coloured ceiling. My body felt heavy as I forced myself into a sitting position, turning to face Jane, Demetri and Felix.

"Well, we have a fighter here" Felix commented, eyes locked on me.

"What do you want? Why am I here?" I asked through my teeth, anger boiling through my venom contained veins.

"Master Caius sent for you" Jane hinted, keeping the whole truth locked up hidden somewhere.

"Why? Tell me, why?!" I demanded, forcing my numb lips to push me into a standing position.

"Master Aro and Master Marcus believe you to be Master Caius' true mate. You will remain here and get to know Master Caius, and him you. That is the only way to discover the truth" Jane told me.

"I am not Caius' mate. Alice is my mate, that all there is too it!" I spat, looking at the three vampires in disgust. "I will get out of here and I will go back to her."

"Alice can be...dealt with if she is a problem. We could always find a basement to store her in" Jane smirked evilly.

"Then I will find her and protect her. We all will protect her, my coven" I storm towards the door. I pushed on the door, trying to turn the handle.

"Tungsten metal, the strongest metal on earth. Even Felix doesn't like it" Jane informed me.

I hissed at her before turning back to the door, throwing my weight against it. I'm not like Felix or Emmett, but I am fairly strong. I pushed against the door, kicking and shouting with rage. They would not hurt Alice. They would not hurt my mate. That, above all else, I was sure of. My rage only grew when the door finally opened and on the other side stood the man I hated most at the minute.

* * *

_**Caius' POV**_

The doors open, allowing me to enter the room if it wasn't for the guest vampire standing in my way. He stood tall, back straight as if he had at some point been in the military. He's not as tall as I, the top of his head at my eye level. His blonde hair hung in waves down to his shoulders, shining dimly from the lights brought into the room from the hallway. His amber eyes bore into mine, full of anger and resentment. His luscious lips were set in a hard line, anger keeping them still. I wanted to sway him into a smile, press my lips to his delicate ones. i want to posses him.

I step around him, asking the guards in the room to leave. They turn silently, filling out the room as the door closes behind them. I lock the door and spin around to look at the blonde male, Jasper. His hands clenched into fists as he looks at me in anger. I glide over to him and gently held onto his wrists.  
"Don't Worry, I won't hurt you Jasper,"i told him softly "I just want to get to know about you, to see if you are my actual mate. Nothing more nothing less," He snatched his hands away from my grasp and steps back a few spaces. of course, Every time he moved back I moved forward. Ah he's so adorable.

After moving back a few times, i had jasper pushed up against the wall, our lips nearly touching. Chuckling I moved from the position we were in and moved back a few to admire jaspers face. If he was human you could be able to see the anger in his eyes with the blush on his face. I stride over to the silky silver canopy bed and sat down on the edge, pointing towards the black chair which sat across from myself. After a few minutes of persuasion Jasper finally sat down and we started our 'get to know each other' time. I already knew a little bit about him from Renesmee and Aro But i wanted to know more, much more about my fainted partner.

i watch him closely, my eyebrows drawn slightly at his stiff posture. "You served in the army?"  
"Yes, I was a Major in the Confederate Army " he replies guardedly in his strong Southern accent.  
"It shows" I nod. I wait for a few minutes before continuing. "How was to turned?"  
"Maria, Lucy and Nettie found me; thought I would be good for their needs. They wanted to create an army, to take back their land. I was part of the army, I knew how to fight" he explains, a distant expression on his face. "All the vampires we're killed after a year, once their newborn strength had worn off. I was kept, my gift made me useful."  
"Do you miss the fighting? The wars?" I question.  
"Not if it protects my family" he replies, eyes refocusing. "Especially Alice."

I feel the venom running through my veins bubbling with the new found jealousy that pulsed through me. I clench my right hand, the one that couldn't be seen. What was so special about this Alice girl? I find the girl annoying, silly. She's insanely bouncy, too bouncy. i hate those kind of people.

"Your angry" Jasper observes, a small smile forming on his face.  
"How do you put up with her?!" I ask after a few seconds. "She is just so annoying."  
"She understands me, she knows me. I trust her... and you get used to her big personality, she's not always so bouncy" he smiles affectionately. "I don't know if I could ever truly be myself with anyone else."

I had so stopped listening to what he was saying about the pixie vampire. My eyes were on his full lips, pulled up in what can only be described as a sexy half smile. Sexy...I've never actually used that word before. His pink lips called to me, they were teasing me as they twitched slightly.

Before I knew what I was doing, my lips were on his. I ignored his attempts to push me away and nibbled on his bottom lip. He moaned into my mouth with gave me access. I weaved my tongue into his mouth tasting all of him. I guess he senses the mood as he starts to kiss back weaving his tongue in with mine. I broke the kiss after a minute and and I held him close. He smelt like honey and lemon. I let go of him and strode across to the door pausing to look back at the boy sitting shocked on the black chair. I smirked after unlocking and opening the door and slid out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Its Molly! Here the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Molly: Hey. Saffron was no help again.  
Saffron: Not My fault.  
Molly: Well we are getting there**

***Saffron Poses on a chair* : Paint me like you paint your french girls. **  
**Molly: SAFFRON!**

**(( Hey Guys Myself and Saffron [whuteva_kitteisbackk] are writing this story together at school because we adore them. That and the rest off our friends look at us to say we are weird But hey ho.**  
**Saffron: ._. im getting some research done here Mainly yaoi xDD))**

**Warning This Is BL (Boys Love) or Yaoi (Gays) Boy on Boy Cause we are cool like that Motherfudgers. If you don't like don't read.**

_**Alice's POV**_

I sat on the plane with my eyes closed, ears tuning out the noise around me. We're halfway through the journey of our flight and boredom had began to set in. I'm not the biggest fan of flying, I prefer either running or driving. I fiddle with the wedding ring I always wore while travelling, an easy way to put others down. I let out a gust of air, leaning my face on the fist of my left hand, tapping my right fingers against the chair arm.

"Are you okay ma'am?" a steward asks, standing in the aisle beside me.

"Yes thank you" I reply, giving a small smile.

"Can I get you anything?" he asks. "Maybe I could interest ma'am in a drink?"

"No thank you, I have to drive after" I sigh, stretching my arms out.

"Is no one waiting at the airport?" he question, moving slightly closer to me.

"My husband is out with my brother, they've gone on a 'boys' weekend trip" I smile.

"Very well, ma'am" he backs away, moving over to Bella a few aisle ahead.

Jasper...Its only been three days since I had seen him but it had felt like a long time. I've missed him, normally we were always together. We'd go for long walks in the forest, walking at a calming human speed. We seldom spoke during our walks, just enjoyed each others company. When we do talk, our conversations are long and fun; full of entertainment. He's my best friend, my husband, my lover and even my carer at times. When going into my visions, he stood by me and kept me calm; he looked after me.

I wish he was here now, shit, Bella! I couldn't form my sisters name as my vision began blur; starting to form a scene from the future. The swirling voice of the other passengers in the plane fades out, disappearing into nothingness. Colours start to form before my eyes and the first thing I recognise is my husband.

Jasper sits on a high-backed chair, sitting upright with his guitar. He's smiling as he looks at me, or at someone in my place. His voice fills my ears as his joyful laugh fills the room. He starts bringing his fingers over the strings of the guitar, letting out a light-hearted tune. His soft voice sprinkles around me as he begins to sing.

"_Taking it easy, like a Sunday afternoon._

_You're driving me crazy just like you always seem to do,_

_So i call you lazy and snooze the day away._

_Sinking swiftly into dreams of bittersweet,_

_Take your fears and you can lay them at my feet,_

_Cause I swear, I'm here till the end._"

I smile at hearing the song, is he singing this for me? In our future? How romantic! Jazz hasn't sang for me in around four years, I don't really know why not though. I turn around, expecting to see my future self but stop cold on my feet. Caius stands, leaning against the wall and smiling happily. What is going on?! I watch in astonishment as Caius pushes off the wall, walking towards Jasper as he came to the end.

Jazz puts down his guitar, standing up to meet Caius. They both smile at each other, linking their hands together. Slowly, still smiling, Caius leans forwards. As his lips connects with Jazz's, my heart breaks and my eyes begin to sting. The breath I don't need leaves my lips in a strangled cry of pain as I watch them together. Jazz doesn't push him away, resting his hands on Caius' forearms. Caius wraps his arms around Jazz's waist, pulling him closer.

"What the hell?!" I nearly shout as the future vision collapses around me. My eyes sting with tears I can't shed, my heart breaking in betrayal.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Bella asks, coming to stand in the aisle beside me seat. "Did you have a... _You-Know-What_?"

I nod, my chest hurting. "It was horrible Bella, horrible!"

"Come on" she pulls on my arm, bring me to my feet. We stand beside the door to the plane craft, away from the air crew and passengers. "Tell me what happened."

I sit on the floor, my legs feeling like jelly and I tell her about my vision. "They looked so happy, I wasn't in the picture at all!"

"Maybe your vision is wrong" Bella suggested. "Its happened once before, remember?"

"Yeah" I nod, clutching her hand. "But I'm scared Bella, I've never been so worried before. What if it does happen? I can't lose Jasper! I can't!"

"And you won't, I'm sure he's waiting for you at home" she comforts. "Come on, we're nearly home."

I try to keep my mind of the vampire king and my husband for the rest of the flight, not wanting to think of my vision again. It won't come true, I won't let it. Bella takes the empty seat beside me, offering comfort in her companionship. I was worried about if Carlisle would be hurt by this but he wasn't, he was happy to sit with just his books as company.

The airport was busy as we step from the plane. I felt impatience rush through me like a chilling, attacking gust of wind. I walk to collect my luggage. I grab my purple and pink case quickly, helping my niece retrieve her bright yellow and sky blue case. She smiles gratefully before skipping towards the exit of the airport.

"Aunt Rosie!" Nessie squeals, running towards my beautiful blonde sister.

"Nessie!" Rosalie smiles happily, pulling Nessie into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much Princess."

"I've missed you too" Nessie grins, kissing her aunts cheek happily.

Rosalie turns to me, the smile dropping from her face. "Hi Alice."

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "I know something is... tell me."

"Emmett...Emmett ran into the Volturi" Rose says, biting her bottom lip for a second. "Jasper was with him... Caius sent them for Jazz. They took him, Jazz had to go! They would have killed Em otherwise! They have new members...Saffron who has these little butterflies who eat you...and Molly... I thinks that's her, who creates portals. I'm sorry Alice, we couldn't do anything."

"Bella!" I cry out as my legs collapse. "You said he would be waiting! You said I was wrong!"

Bella's arms wrap around me, rocking me softly. "I'm sorry..."

"Well get him back Alice. We'll go home, get the others and then go back to Volterra" Carlisle says, crouching down beside me. He takes my hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze before pulling me to my feet. "Come one, lets go."

**Review, Favourite and Follow! and tell everyone about us! Also, check out the other stories we've written. Here's the link to Saffron's profile: u/4334998/ The song is Till The End by Tom Goss :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**saffron: im punishing molly as she went to London without me. so punishment was to write the kiss （＾ｖ＾）**

**Molly: erm. No! Your meant to write all the kissy kinda stuff and everything! no love for saffy anymore -.-**

**ANYWAY: Sorry this took so long. We couldn't come up with an idea and because I'm (molly) brilliant, i came up with little little chappy. then when i asked Pirate (Saf) to write the kiss, she refused. then i went to london and when i got back i got the 'oh no! you have to write the kiss'. meany. i do all the hard work :(**

_**Jasper's POV**_

I sit on a plush green chair in Caius' library, a thick book about Southern America in my hands. I shake my head as I read it, knowing some of the details are completely wrong. I chuckle quietly to myself at some points, just because of how ridiculous the ideas in the book are. When I get to the end, I get up from my seat and walk over to the book shelf. I tuck the book back into is section neatly before letting my eyes scan over for a new book. I pull out a book that I haven't read in nearly fifty years.

I sit back down in my chair, opening the first page of '_To Kill A Mockingbird_'. Now, this is a book that tells the truth; more truth than that history book I had before. Harper Lee has to be one of the wisest humans, one of the bravest even. She could have been killed for writing such a book but instead she got great encouragement; encouragement that she greatly deserved.

"I'm not surprised your reading that" Caius comments as he sits across from me, reading his own book.

"Its a good book, one of the best" I tell him. "It'll be at least another fifty years before people stop being so interested in this book... though I highly doubt it'll ever be forgotten."

"Oh, I agree there" he nods. "A female William Shakespeare..."

"Except she's a novelist, not scriptwriter" I laugh, still agreeing though.

"Okay, okay" he rolls his eyes.

The doors to the library is opened behind me and I watch as Caius raises his eyebrows at whoever just entered. I put my book on the small coffee table in front of me and rise to my feet; unconsciously moving at the same time as Caius. I stare in shock at the small woman standing my the door, looking completely different from when I last saw her.

Alice stands with her hair rag-id. The normally neat spikes are pointing around messily. Her normally perfect clothes are covered in wrinkles. I had never seen her look so low, so totally different. The Alice I know would never been seen like this, she would be absolutely horrified.

"Alice?" I say, taking a step towards her.

"Jazz!" she cries, darting towards me and wrapping her arms around her chest. "Oh my god, Jazz!"

"Shh, your okay" I assure her before turning slightly to look at Caius. "What on earth did you do to her?!"

"Nothing, I haven't touched her" Caius shrugs, sitting down in his chair with a look of annoyance.

"Alice, Alice what did they do?" I ask. "Tell me what they did."

"They took you" she answers with a cry. "I love you Jazz, I can't lose you!"

"Its okay Alice, I'm still here" I comfort her, rubbing her back lightly.

She looks up at me for a minute before taking my face between her hands and crushing her lips to mine. Alice had never been this forceful before, not even when we made love. She's a gentle kisser, a gentle lover. Now, she is different. This kiss is strong. This kiss is desperate. This kiss... doesn't feel right...

Her lips are warm against mine, still soft beneath my own lips. The spark that used to be between us isn't here now. It feels like we're play characters in a play, just performing a scene where a characters kiss. The kiss is fake, no pleasure.

The kiss doesn't last for than three seconds before Alice's lips are off mine. I watch as she flies to the wall thirty feet in front of me. Caius stands in front of me, growling at Alice while he crouches low. I feel like I should go to Alice, help her... but only as a friend. Maybe even as a brother. I don't feel the love towards her that I once did feel.

I don't move though, I stay standing behind Caius. I watch as Alice pulls herself to a standing position. She looks hurt, not physically but emotionally, as her eyes mean mine. Then her eyes flicker to Caius and I watch as her hurt turns to pure fury. Her eyes narrow, becoming slightly unfocused.

"Alice! Don't!" I shout as I realise what she's about to do.

She ignores me, running straight towards the Volturi King. She jumps as she gets with in range, twisting as she does to not get caught. She lands behind him before jumping onto his back. Caius reaches over his shoulder, grabbing her arm and pulling her over his shoulder. It was a last minute decision, Alice didn't see it coming. She crashes into the floor before being dragged to her feet.

"Alice!" I shout again as I watch what happens next. Caius grabs her waist, still holding her arm in his other hand, and twists. There is a horrible grinding sound, making me cringe. I feel fear and know its coming from my former mate as she is torn in half. The only feeling I feel now is anger... the anger radiating off of Caius.

My own feelings are of sadness and hurt. I look at Alice as she lays on the floor, broken in half. Her eyes are wide, they are lifeless; no longer shining with joy. Caius walks over to the fire, reaching to take out a piece of wood out; a light flame on it.

"Don't! Please don't! Just send her home, forbid her to come to Italy again! But please, don't kill her!" I beg upon realising his plan. "Please! She's means so much for me, don't hurt her."

"Why shouldn't I?!" he growls, griping the blazing wood tightly by the end that was not yet lit. "She not only tried to kill me but al-"

"She's my best-friend!" I interrupt. "We are married, of course she would kiss me! We're still married. Your so possessive! Just send her home, because I promise you that if you hurt her... I will kill you. I don't care what Marcus and Aro say about us."

He thinks for a minute, watching me before calling; "Jane, Saffron, Molly!"

Three seconds later, the girls are standing in the room. Jane stands in the middle, Molly on her right and Saffron on her left. The girl speaks at once, sounding as if they are one person. "Yes Master?"

"I want you to take Alice back to the Cullen family. Tell them to notify Alice that to set foot in Italy is to loose her life. Don't put her back together, let them do it" he orders, pointing towards Alice's still body.

"Master" they bow, Saffron and Jane moving to pick up Alice's body.

I watch Molly lift her hand, her palm out towards the middle of the circle. The air in the middle of the circle shimmers slightly, seeming wavy and unfocused. A door frame appears, no door to block entry. On the other side I see the house I had lived in for a long time... the Cullen glass house. With Molly leading the way, the girls walk through the portal. Half a second after they are through, the portal shuts, taking the image away.

* * *

_**Alice's POV**_

Waking up is painful, a burning feeling going through my stomach. Of course, my body's healing itself from where Caius tore me in half! The... the... the jerk! I've gained consciousness as the healing completes. The burning is wearing off and I'm able to open my eyes... I never thought I would be able to. As soon as Caius' had me by my waist, I was sure I was going to die.

I look into the eyes of my favourite brother, Edward. He smiles at me, sighing in relief as he pulls me into a hug. Before I know it, all my family is around me; all giving me hugs. Edward doesn't let me go, meaning we had to have three-way hugs with everyone.

When releasing me, Edward looks at me sadly. "How bad is it?"

"Your banned" he informs me. "If you go back to Italy... the Volturi will execute you."

my eyes burn with tears I can't shed. "And Jasper didn't come back, did he?"

"No" he replies, rubbing my back. "I'm sorry Al. Its going to be okay though... he'll come back. He has to, he loves you. Your his wife, his mate."

I nod, not able to say anything. God I hope he's right.

**Because we love you and you love us, Review please ^.^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**HI - Please read, very important.**

**I have been waiting three months for co-writer, Saffy, to write the next chapter and she still hasn't. obviously. so, I'm looking for someone to help me out with this story :D ! Message me if your interested and I'll give you the information of what you'll have to do, its not much :)**

**Please don't leave your reply in a review! I'll take this down as soon as I have found someone. **

**P.S. If you do apply, you'll need to complete a little task to see if your good enough ;)**

**Thank you, Molly x**


End file.
